1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the field of an absorbent article, sanitary managements of sanitary napkins, incontinence pads, and the like are particularly important. Thus, in many cases, such sanitary goods are provided to consumers under a state in which an absorbent article is individually wrapped. Such individually-wrapped absorbent articles are excellent in terms of sanitation, but bags used for individual wrapping are disposed of as trash after unpacking the absorbent articles, and hence there is a problem of trash generation.
In order to prevent such trash generation, there have been made attempts to utilize a material used for individual wrapping at the time of wearing sanitary goods without disposal of the material. For example, JP 2003-180722A (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-180722) describes an absorbent product including: an individual-wrapping sheet; an absorbent superimposed on the individual-wrapping sheet; a trap sheet which forms a flexible trap portion between the trap sheet and the individual-wrapping sheet, the trap portion accommodating at least one end portion of the absorbent; and a bonding tape for releasably bonding another end portion of the individual-wrapping sheet and one end portion of the individual-wrapping sheet or the trap sheet to each other so that the another end side of the individual-wrapping sheet is overlapped with the trap sheet, the bonding tape being provided to at least one of the trap sheet and the another end portion of the individual-wrapping sheet.